The One I Love
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: A vampire girl wants Dipper to be her mate. Norman is scared that he'll lose Dipper, but Dipper's not his in the first place. Mabel is not helping at the moment until she realizes his love for Dipper. Will Dipper accept her offer? Or will Norman ever tell his love for Dipper? New chapters will be added in the near future!
1. Chapter 1

The One I Love

When the gang was being attacked by vampires, a female vampire tries to seduce Dipper into being her mate. Norman is afraid that Dipper will fall for her charm and be one with the undead. Mabel is not being helpful at the moment until she realizes that Norman loves Dipper. GrownUp!Dipper and GrownUp!Norman.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

"I thought there was only one! Mabel, next time I'm taking Norman on stake-outs!" He yells as he sprays more garlic water in the face of a vampire that came way too close for comfort. He grunts when one of them pushes Dipper to the ground and proceeded to drink his blood. Norman body-rams him just in time. He helps Dipper up and was yanked by one of them. He was thrown to the far tree behind them and to his horror the vampire seems to be a girl of their age. Or maybe she _is_ their age? Considering that they live for hundreds or thousands of years, she seem to look like their age. A 20-ish looking woman with blood red lips, pale skin that glows under the moon's ray of light, apparently light that bounced form the moon, provided by the sun doesn't have any effect to the bloodsuckers. Huh, go figure.

The girl seems to have taken a liking towards Dipper. Well, he is an eye candy. He still, kinda has that baby face for a 22 year old, even with the light 5o-clock shadow he still looks nice and in a cute gruffy way. He looks like a lumberjack with that shadow and boots. The plaid t-shirt really finishes that cute lumberjack picture.

The girl seems to be circling Dipper in a predatory way, but she doesn't seem like she wants to feast on him. Dipper's axe in hand, ready to strike if she does and Norman slowly gets up from the ground.

"Norman! Are you alright?!" He yells out, momentarily glancing at him before glaring back at the vampire when she reaches out to Dipper. He backs away and swings the axe only for her to dodge it quickly and jumps infront of him before licking his cheek. He shudders and swings violently. She dodges again.

"Now, now. I have a proposition for you." She coos and Dipper pauses his swinging.

Norman, after standing up and running to help Mabel, pause. He looks back at Dipper and the vampire girl. They still haven't tried to kill each other yet. "Dipper! Finish her!" Norman yells out. Mabel holds onto Norman's arm and pants. She's getting tired and so is Norman. "Yeah! Let's finish this and go home! I still need to feed Waddles!"

"Ok, ok just, just hold on a sec." He looks back to the vampire and growls out, "Go on."

She smiles menacingly and walks closer to him. She takes his big and callous hand in her smooth and small ones and she places it on her cheek. "I want you to be my mate." She whispers in the silence, but loud enough that both Norman and Mabel can hear it.

Norman gasps and holds onto Mabel's arm. Unknowingly squeezing it harder and harder. Mabel's eyes widen and her mouth gapes open.

Dipper seems to be considering this and looks dead straight in her blood red eyes, that slowly bleeds away to change into their original colour. She has warm chocolate brown eyes just like Dipper's. His eyes widen for a moment before his hand unconsciously tucks her black hair behind her ear.

Norman watches this with his heart heavily beating and getting beaten up to a pulp as Dipper stares deeply into her eyes. His crush is falling for a vampire. What else is worse? It's bad enough that he'll never admit to Dipper that he loves him and now some hot vampire chick is going to take him away. He'll never have the chance now. Since when did he has that chance? A million actually, but he just never wants to take it.

Dipper makes a humming sound like he's really considering it and asks, "What's in it for me?" He raises an eyebrow and she pouts. "Well, instead of eternal life and love, I promise to never, ever come back here and kill everyone. I can promise you that." She smiles lovingly and crosses her heart. Like that will seal the promise.

"Yeah? Well, my family are here and I can't just abandon them." He looks back to Mabel and Norman.

She contemplates and snaps her fingers, "I know! How about I let you have three days to think about it. Alright?" She smiles and kisses his cheek and disappears with the rest. He turns to them only to see Mabel's eyes shining and Norman not looking at him. He walks over to them and smirks. "Well, at least that got her to go away, didn't it?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Woah! I'm gonna have a vampire for a brother! This is like so awesome!" She hugs him and Norman seems to be lost for words, but he smiles a sad smile and bravely pats his shoulder. "Yeah. Looks like you finally scored yourself a girl. Good for you." He smiles widely but Mabel can see the sadness in his deep blue eyes.

She's gonna investigate this.

TBC

Tell me what you think and I'll post some more! Comments inspire me to do more!


	2. Chapter 2

The One I Love

I don't any of the show and I'm only using this for fun! Sorry for the late update! I have driving lessons and I needed to use all of my time to focus and try not to drive like spongebob!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Norman has been acting strangely lately. Well, as strange as he can be really only a bit more awkward. It's like their presence, or at least Dipper's, is really making him uncomfortable and sometimes he would leave as soon as Dipper steps into the room. Mabel investigates without looking like she's really investigating and it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Darn.

"What?" She bats her eyelashes to look cute, but Norman doesn't fall for it. "You've been acting really weird lately." Norman calmly stats. "And you've known me how long? I'm always acting weird, Norman and you can't tell whenever I try to act 'normal'." She air quotes and smiles triumphal.

Norman huffs lightly and crosses his arms, "You've been following me all day, you stare at me for God knows how long like I would suddenly turn into a bear with a koala head, you ask questions regarding Dipper that I don't know anything about and you've been pestering me whether or not if I should be a vampire too. And why that? I like being human. Your weirdness level can reach as high as if I have a special power that can open a portal to a world where pigs can fly, literally, and there's a gummy bear waterfall. That's as far as I can tell how weird you are and when you 'try'." He air quotes at this. "...to act normal, you would walk around asking people if they want to see your braces free teeth." He raises his brow at her and she shrugs, smiling widely.

"What is it that you want, Mabel?" He sighs out.

"I just wanted to know on what are your thoughts on Dipper being the creature of the night and sucking other peoples' blood for a living." She leans in closer to him and he backs away slowly. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his head. "W-well, I don't know. It's not like it matters to me anyway." He looks away from Mabel as she squint her eyes at him and he gulps nervously. Before she could question him some more, in walks Dipper smiling and looking relaxed.

She turns to him and punches his shoulder, "Hey! There's that vampire lady killer. You know? You make all the vampire ladies to drool all over you. Huh huh?" She nudges him with her shoulder to his stomach with one eyebrow wiggling and she smirks when he playfully pushes her away. His cheeks turning pink a bit right there as he chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I mean I could always just kill her and be done for it." He shrugs.

"Oh come on, Dipper! You'll be the good vampire! Only drinking the blood of evil people or deer's or pumas like in my book 'Midnight'. It's like super cool where this vampire chick saves this human boy and they started dating, but a werewolf girl wants the human boy all to herself! It's totally awesome! I'll find a werewolf girl that will surely fall for you and I'll be like the evil twin that wants to kill all supernatural stuff and you have to choose whether to kill me or lose the love of your life! It'll be like the most epic love story!" She squeals and runs around flailing. She runs out of the room, probably to find said werewolf girl or hugging and squealing with Waddles. Leaving Norman alone with Dipper.

Dipper gives a hearty chuckle and Norman would savor that laugh forever. He looks at Dipper longingly and sighs in defeat. _I'll be ok. I'll be ok. I'll be ok._ He chants in his head and he takes in a deep breath.

"Hey Norman." He lets the air out and looks at Dipper with a, fake, smile. He walks closer to Dipper and nudges him with his shoulder. He chuckles when Dipper did. Dipper wraps his arm around Norman's shoulders and drags him to the secret ladder. They climbed up and sit down on the roof. Dipper grabs a couple of sodas and passes one to Norman. He accepts with a thank you in return and they sat in relative silence.

"So, vampires. You seem cool with all of this and you have like, two more days to think about it." Norman fills in the silence. Dipper stares into the distance and sighs. "Yeah, I know. I mean, it's cool and all, but I don't want to make my parents worry for when I suddenly disappear and never come back or anything and I think Mabel would want in too. But I don't want her to force herself to kill to feed. I don't want to change her; I don't want to kill her. Spiritually I mean. I don't want to make this into a big deal. I could have just killed her when I had the chance."

"So why didn't you?" Norman asks, looking at Dipper with his brows crease and eyes looking worriedly at him. Worried for what? Dipper wouldn't know. He takes in a deep breath and sighs through his mouth. He looks back to the distance. "When I look into her eyes," He looks at Norman, "I saw a future." He stops and looks away again.

Norman looks confused and disappointed. "W-what kind of future?" He asks, not wanting to know for he knows would break his heart, but he won't rest peacefully without an answer. Dipper just smiles and looks at Norman. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

The conversation stops at that and they sat quietly watching the sun set. Norman watches it with his hope slowly going down like the sun itself.

TBC!

Hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

The One I love

I'm back! So, an individual kinda points out that I don't put up warnings like 'BE CAREFUL! THIS IS A BOYXBOY FIC AND THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT CAN PISS OFF' Yeah and I think I already clearly stat that this is yaoi from the summary. I don't know, they need to read and understand it and if they don't get it from the first try, read it again.

I am so sorry for neglecting this fic, it's because I was too busy preparing (more like watching cats making fools of themselves in the net) for college and I was busy trying NOT to wreck my dad's car….Yeah. Disclaimer: I own none of them and I'm only using them for my own musing. Hehehehehehe On with the story!

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asks. An eyebrow rose as he looks at his twin sister covered with pieces of paper stuck to her face and sweater. "I'm making a papier-mâché mask. What does it look like?" She counters back.

"You look like you're doing surgery to that balloon. With goggles, gloves and are you using tree sap instead of glue?" He asks incredulously.

"Yeah, they're stronger and hold things together much better than any regular glue. Though it's a pain to get it unstuck from your hair." She tugs a strand of her hair as example. "Why did you cover the balloon with bandages?" He points to said balloon.

"So they won't get paper cuts, duh!" Dipper looks at her like she's crazy and shakes his head. Well, he can't expect his twin to be completely sane. That would be boring. "Anyway, have you seen Grunkle Stan. I need to talk to him."

"I think he's asleep. Better not interrupt him. He's been up all night sticking bird feathers on a platypus and what not and I still want to save the bit of sanity I have left."

"What sanity?"

She shrugs. "Anyway, back to the point. Why are you making papier-mâché in the first place?"

"So I can look like a werewolf and fool the werewolves to trust me. I want to find a perfect match for you, so you can start the whole love triangle!" She exclaims and wears the half finished mask to her face.

"Mabel, it looks like a bear whose face is smashed with a fist." He deadpans.

"It's a work in progress!" She shoots back and ignores him after.

He sighs and walks into the kitchen. He grabs a soda from the fridge and walks outside for some fresh air. He sees a movement in the bushes and grabs his silver axe from the porch near the door. He slowly stalks to the bush as it starts to rustle violently and holds up his axe. Out pops a tiny deer and he sighs in relief. The little guys must've gotten stuck in the sticks. He smiles as the deer started to ram him in the foot with his _big_ horns and Dipper picks it up.

"Hey, Dipper!" He turns around and sees Norman walking out from the house. He smiles as he comes closer to Dipper and the little deer. "Oh. Made a friend I see." He smiles at the deer in his hand and laughs when it walks around Dipper's palm, trying to find an escape. He picks the deer up and sets it down. The deer quickly runs into the forest.

"How rude. He didn't even say goodbye." He playfully pouts and Dipper chuckles.

"So, have any thoughts on the vampire chick lately?" He asks, his tone light and friendly and Dipper's brows creases. "No. Just thinking about the future."

"I thought you already saw it in her eyes." He questions.

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking about what would happen if I choose differently. Would she kill us as revenge or kidnap me and force a bond. I think she's that evil and crazy enough to do just that." He looks to Norman and sees him looking somewhere else instead of his eyes. "Why would you refuse? I mean, she seems like she's pretty into you and you her." His voice is void of any emotion and he stares blankly into the forest. Dipper frowns and stands infront of him. Blocking his view of the forest. He lightly places his finger under Norman's chin and lifts his face up to look into his lake blue eyes. "Give me a reason to believe otherwise."

Norman stares into deep chocolate brown eyes and holds in his breathe. Dipper leans in and blows a stray tiny eagle from his hair. "I think a bird just made a nest in your hair." He chuckles out and Norman runs his hand in his spiked up hair and messes it up more. "Aww man I just finished taking out twigs and leaves in it!" He exclaims, ignoring the thought that he thinks that Dipper was gonna kiss him. He runs inside, saying he needs to wash his hair, again. Leaving Dipper to stare after him. Not knowing the eyes in the trees, staring at them with hatred.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Th-th-tha-tha-that's all for now folks! Leave a review if you want me to continue this fic! I know it's a bit shorter than the usual, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

The One I Love – Chapter 4

Mabel steps out from the shack and sees Norman sitting alone on the stump that Dipper uses to chop the firewoods. Her head tilts to the side a bit as if to question why he's outside alone instead of being inside, being near Dipper and planning stuff with him. Or just playing really boring board games. Like chess and checkers… Seriously, what's the difference between the two? She approaches him and distinctively hears that Norman is talking to someone. She strains her ear to hear more clearly, it sounds like he's sad.

"…don't even know if he does have feelings like that for me. I just thought that talking to you would help. Since you're the younger version of him. I just.." He stops when he seems like he sensed another presence. He quickly turns around to see Mabel standing there with both hands behind her back.

"Hey, who're you talkin' to?" She asks casually. Sitting down next to him and lightly bumps his shoulder.

"Oh, just an old lumberjack guy. He said that this is where died when Gravity falls was found. I thought I could ask more of this area since he's been here before the Mystery Shack was built." He acts casual and shrugs his shoulders as if it didn't matter. Mabel was the first to actually truly believe him when he said that he can speak with spirits. Dipper had been cautious and suspicious of him at first. He couldn't blame the guy really, he wouldn't believe himself either.

"Oh. Well, what was it like here? Did it have many supernatural monsters like maybe a giant dolphin head with a gorilla body and bat wings?! Or maybe a penguin with squid arms and feathery backs?!" She shoots question after question and Norman just stares at her before he raises his hand to stop her talking. Surprisingly it did.

He laughs a bit and chuckles out, "No. Not like that Mable." She looks at him, expecting the answer and he gulps down the saliva that was building in his throat. "I forgot what he told me. He was a nice old man though." He finishes lamely and Mabel looks a bit disappointed and shrugs it off. "How come you're out here all alone? You're usually close with Dipper."

He looks to the grassy ground and shrugs again. "I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to be near him for a while."

Mabel looks at him weird and makes a shocked face. "Oh my God! Are you jealous of Dipper?! Because ever since he's agreed to be that chick's mate, you kinda got mad and looked like you were betrayed when Dipper, was like, soul-searching in her eyes. Do you like that vampire girl?! Well too bad 'cause I'm looking for a werewolf girl that'll be yours if she doesn't want Dipper. WOOOOO!" She gets up and runs around for a while before running back inside the shack still screaming.

Norman's eyes goes skyward and he shakes his head in disbelief. That girl and her imaginations.

"You get used to it after spending a lifetime with her." A familiar, and a bit younger, voice said to him. He turns to face Tyron and rolls his eyes. "Hey, I'm just saying." He holds up his hands and shrugs.

"You're a real charmer, Ty." The sarcasm is just so thick you could really see it. Tyron shakes his head and tries to punch Norman on his shoulder, but his hand just passes through it. "Hey, I maybe Dipper's doppelgänger, but I'm still not the real Dipper. So, I won't know what's going on in his head right now. I use to have a crush on Wendy. So, yeah."

Norman looks more at loss of hope and he wraps his arms around himself and his eye lids closes. Tyron sees this and tries to lighten the situation. "Hey, maybe he does like you. I maybe the younger version of him, but it doesn't mean that I stop having that connection with him. Sometimes I feel him when he looks at you and I would feel this longing feeling and this fluttering feeling when you laugh at his jokes. He feels very protective and guilty if you ever got hurt or threatened or basically anything."

Norman looks up at him with his big blue eyes and Tyron smile crookedly. "But I think he likes your eyes the most. I swear I think the sky is grey because all the blue is in those globes stuck on your face." He chuckles as Norman blushes and hides his face behind his hands. "Hearing this from you even if it is the younger version of Dipper, doesn't make it all better you know." He smiles a small smile at Tyron.

"Ehh, I get the feeling that it would be what he would say to you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiles again and tips his cap.

Norman smiles again and wraps his knees and just stares at the sky. "You know, sometimes I feel that I should just let him go and be free to love someone. If that does happen, then I won't hold back." He shrugs and looks up into the blue, blue sky.

Tyron looks at the teen next to him and shakes his head in disappointment. "Then he's a fool then."

Norman looks at him, puzzled. "Why would you say that?"

Tyron shakes his head and looks up into the sky and Norman follows.


End file.
